Webster Weaver (Earth-7840)
| Relatives = Aunt Mayfly (aunt), Uncle Bug (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-7840 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Anthropomorphic spider with four arms and four legs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Spider bite by a radioactive human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Glut; Jim Mooney | First = What If? Vol 1 8 | Last = What If? Vol 1 8 | Death = | HistoryText = Webster Weaver is an anthropomorphic spider living in a world where similar creatures live in a world unseen by regular humans. A brilliant student, Webster lived with his Aunt Mayfly and Uncle Bug. Although he succeeded in academics, he was disliked by his classmates. To earn extra money on the side, young Weaver worked at the Daily Beagle owned by the temperamental J. Jonah Jackass. One day while checking out a human science exhibition on radiation, Weaver was witness to a human scientist being bombarded by radiation. This mad scientist then bit Webster, who fled the scene. Later he found that he was endowed with the proportionate abilities of a human being. Deciding to exploit his abilities in showbiz, Webster became the costumed celebrity known as the Man-Spider, wowing audiences on live television. One night he failed to stop a crook from getting away from a police office. When the office asked the Man-Spider why he let the crook go, Weaver told them it was none of his business. Webster changed his way of thinking when the office told him that the crook that got away murdered Bug Weaver -- Webster's uncle. Deciding to use his abilities to fight crime, Webster fought many diverse villains such as Marvin the Hunter, Culture Vulture, Rude Rhino, the Green Gobbler, King-Pig, "Octo" Doctorpus the Cat O' Nine Tails, Leapin' Lizard, Bog Dog, the Incredible Hog, the Stinger, Fish-Terio, Weevil McEvil, the Shlocker, Porkius the Living Ham-Pire, Electro-Eel, and Mister Potato-Haid. One day, a mysterious villain threatened to destroy the ozone layer if his demands for $1,000,000,000.00 were not met, sending Webster to stop him as the Man-Spider. Much to the Man-Spider's surprise, the villain in question was the crook who killed his Uncle Bug. Revealed to be Raze, the Bug-Spray Baron, the villain intended to destroy the ozone layer in order to eliminate all the world's bugs. Man-Spider foiled this plot, Raze being killed in the resulting explosion. The Man-Spider was last seen swinging back to his Aunt Mayfly's home, and presumably continues his crime fighting career. | Powers = Seemingly those of Spider-Man of Earth-616, with the proportionate strength of a human being. He also gained his webbing ability to create his own organic webs, and has sensory like other spiders possess. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It would appear that Webster Weaver is this reality's version of Peter Parker. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spiders Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Multiple Arms